


Roller Skates & Rock N' Roll

by SonicaSpeed123



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: 1950s Slang, Autistic Sonic the Hedgehog, Fluff, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, Music, One Shot, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Slow Dancing, Stimming, Swearing, be gay do crimes, date, look i need to project my stims onto sonic okay, some crime. just a little harmless crimes, theyre very fun and cute and i deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicaSpeed123/pseuds/SonicaSpeed123
Summary: Sonic and Shadow go on an unconventional date to get some alone time.  Shadow expresses himself, Sonic tries his hand at something new, and they fall deeper in love together.Shadow using 50s slang!
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 24
Kudos: 95





	Roller Skates & Rock N' Roll

**Author's Note:**

> this is by far the most saccharine thing ive ever written and i love it.

Sonic threw himself over the chain-link fence effortlessly, curling into a ball as he flew towards the ground. He bounced twice, then uncurled and watched Shadow appear beside him.

“I could have taken you, you know.”

“Where’s the fun in trespassing without a little fence-hopping?”

“Hmph,” he smiled, amused.

“Let’s get in before someone sees us.”

“You want to break in, or just let me teleport you in? Gotten your delinquency fix, yet?”

Sonic chuckled, straightening his jacket. “Ah, alright, if you insist. You just wanna hold my hand, don’t you?”

He offered his hand to Shadow, who ignored it in favor of wrapping his arm around Sonic’s waist. He gasped a bit, but before he could truly react, Shadow had activated Chaos Control and warped them into the building.

It was pitch black inside, and Shadow held on to Sonic’s waist. He held his own hand out and felt the crackle of Chaos energy, producing a small light.

“There,” he gestured towards a light switch on the wall. He let go of Sonic, who quickly darted over and flicked it on.

The area they were in flooded with light, revealing tens of tables and chairs, as well as a counter. Behind the counter was a wall with shelves built into it, completely stacked with pairs of roller skates.

“Aw, jackpot!” Sonic hurried over and examined the different rental skates. Shadow checked the entrance doors, to be sure they were locked. “Did you need a pair, too? Your hover skates might tear up the floor of this place.”

Shadow hummed, “Yeah, sure.” No reason to cause any damage to the roller rink’s skating floor.

“What size are you?”

“I have no idea.” The only shoes he’d ever worn were custom-made for him alone.

Sonic laughed. “Guess we’ll just try my size and go up or down from there!” He rummaged through the shelves, searching for the right pair.

Shadow wandered, flicking on light switches as he went. The rink had a dining and sitting area, as well as a section occupied by arcade machines. Shame they didn’t bring any quarters- Sonic loved these silly games.

A final switch illuminated the skating floor in dim, colored lights. Some of the lights twirled, casting their spots of red, green, and blue across the immaculate stone.

And they had the whole place to themselves.

“Shads! I found em!”

He hurried back over to Sonic and scolded him in a harsh whisper, “Cut the gas, Sonic!”

Sonic tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, bearing that adorable expression he had when he didn’t understand what Shadow was saying.

“Not so loud. You want the whole neighborhood hearing us?”

“Relax, Shads, there’s not any houses next door.” He placed an ugly pair of skates on the counter and pushed them towards Shadow. “Is ‘cut the gas’ fifties-speak for ‘shut the fuck up’?”

“Something like that,” he grinned and took the skates. He crouched down to put them on, and Sonic started sliding, already wearing his own pair. He pushed himself off the wall and balanced, getting used to the sensation of moving without taking a step. He looked up at the counter again.

“Oh, sick, I bet this is where they play the music!” He turned on the computer and clicked around, opening a music app. “Man, I’ve always thought these places would be way cooler if you could use your own playlist!”

“You are  _ not _ just playing your cheesy butt-rock all night.”

“I know, I know- I’ll queue up some Elvis for you, too!”

Shadow couldn’t help but smile up at Sonic.

With a showy flourish, Sonic pressed play, and adrenaline-pumping guitars filled the skating rink with iconic melodies.

Sonic shook his hands around for a few seconds, overwhelmed with excitement. After the initial burst of energy, he bumped his wrists together and ducked his head down slightly, letting out a short buzzing sound. He was so cute when he stimmed like that.

Shadow rose carefully, his skates secured around his ankles. Thankfully, they fit well enough. The tops pressed up into his inhibitor rings slightly, but he could ignore it. He held his hand out to Sonic.

“Ready, beau?”

“I don’t know what that means, but hell yeah!” Sonic put his hand into Shadow’s as he was led over to the skating floor. Rolling on the carpet was a slog, but the second his wheels touched smooth concrete, even a little push sent him several feet forward.

Shadow adjusted quickly, as Sonic expected him to. He turned to face Sonic as he pulled him along, skating backwards. They moved much slower than the song demanded, but Sonic was glad he didn’t have to ask Shadow to go easy on him.

But he was a quick learner- he pushed a foot back, leaning his weight onto his other foot, and let himself roll forward a bit faster. Then, he switched feet. His balance was a bit harder to maintain than if he were running, but he took it in stride. Soon, he was pushing himself forward instead of being dragged along by Shadow.

“Want me to cut you loose?”

“I’d be happy to just hold your hands all night,” Sonic winked. “But I wanna get good at this, too.”

Shadow smiled and let them separate, drifting further away before whipping around with unnatural speed. He took off quickly, rounding the rink’s curve with a single stride. He flew past Sonic and around the rest of the rink.

“Woah.” Sonic flushed a little. Man, he was really something.

Awkwardly, he pushed forward again, staying close to the wall as Shadow circled the floor. His strides were much shorter than his boyfriend’s, but he was improving. He remembered the way Shadow moved on his hover skates- the way his arms swung as his weight shifted from one side of his body to the other. He could probably do that. He tried to sway- a little too hard. He felt his balance tipping too far to the right, and he bumped into the wall, slowing him to a stop in moments.

He fell on his ass. Too slowly to hurt at all, but there was the matter of his bruised pride.

Shit, how was he gonna stand up with wheels on his feet?

He heard rolling approaching, and Shadow tipped his skates to the toes, braking.

“Need some help?” he chuckled.

Sonic laughed awkwardly as Shadow shifted his stance. He took his hand and was pulled up. Sonic didn’t have time to marvel at how Shadow hadn’t moved an inch, because his feet were sliding backwards as he tried to step. His love reacted quickly, pulling him up against his chest as Sonic adjusted.

“Nice save. I liked the part where I got a face full of fur.” He remarked.

Shadow blushed a little, but only smiled wider. What a nice change from his usual scowl.

“How’re you staying so still, dude?”

“T-stance. Look.” Sonic looked down at Shadow’s skates. He had one heel up against the inside of his other foot, keeping both still, since his wheels were facing near opposite directions.

“Ahh, clever.” He copied the footing and stabilized.

“Speed comes with practice,” Shadow lectured, “Focus on rhythm and balance.”

“Do you know who I am?” He grinned.

“By all means, feel free to make a spaz of yourself. It’s adorable.”

Sonic giggled and leaned forward just a touch, pressing their noses together for a moment.

The sound of Sonic’s song ended with a sharp resolution. The silence between tracks was a sweet little eternity, and the world was in each other’s eyes.

Familiar, classic rock n’ roll crashed into their moment, and Shadow’s face brightened even more. He pushed away from Sonic and towards the center of the floor, doing a showy spin before belting the lyrics along with the song.

Sonic laughed, rolling towards him and away from the anchor point of the wall, emboldened by Shadow’s utter comfort. He never sang. He listened to his music a lot at home, of course, but even then, the most he’d hear of the dark hedgehog’s voice was humming along to the melodies.

His feelings had been so guarded. Vulnerability was scary for both of them, but Shadow’s joy was so raw. Pure, unfiltered sunshine, straight to Sonic’s heart. He was opening up, and he was the most stunning flower Sonic had ever seen.

He wished he knew the lyrics, too.

Shadow came very close very suddenly.

“C’mon, snake. Let’s rattle.”

Sonic grinned, having heard that phrase from his love many a time before.

“Are we fighting or dancing, this time?”

He laughed- Oh, what a sound.

Shadow grabbed onto Sonic’s hands and spun the blue hedgehog around him, letting go and sending him zooming towards a wall. Just a moment before he hit it, Shadow was next to him, taking his hands and spinning him again. Sonic’s head was doing loops- just like his heart- as Shadow whipped him around the rink. All he could do was try to keep his balance and laugh like a fool.

At the end of the song, Shadow somehow managed to  _ dip him _ . The wheels on his feet were heavy, and his head and chest were so light. He was completely swept up, his world upside down, but nothing had ever felt more correct.

The next song was slow and romantic, a ballad, swaying from note to note. Shadow blinked. This wasn’t Sonic’s taste in music at all.

The little lovebird cupped a hand over his mouth before chirping, “It’s time for the couples’ skate! Single skaters please exit the floor!” in an imitation of an intercom.

Shadow brought his feet back to the ground, laughing. “This whole date is nothing  _ but  _ couples’ skate, you idiot!”

“It’s tradition!” He put his hands on his love’s hips, pressing close to him. “Plus, I’m dizzy. Lemmie lean on you, handsome.”

Shadow rolled his eyes and laid his hands on Sonic’s waist. They stayed still in the middle of the floor, lights dancing around them in the dim rink.

The darker hedgehog had picked up on Sonic’s little romantic streak as of late. When they first started dating, it was all flirting and teasing- trying their damndest to embarrass each other until emotions ran high enough for something physical to spark. Whether it was some good-natured sparring or a necking session really depended on the day.

Recently, though, they’d traded some of the teasing for genuine heartfelt expression. Some, not all. He and Sonic would never be typical- even if he did find Sonic’s complete adoration to be both flattering and adorable.

He’d never pegged the hedgehog as someone to enjoy a slow dance. It was a welcome change of pace.

Though, he  _ was  _ starting to bore. How long  _ was  _ this song? He wanted to skate again.

Slowly, he started the two of them rolling gently around the floor. Sonic hummed into his shoulder, swaying dreamily to the music.

He kissed the side of the blue hedgehog’s face, and Sonic responded by pressing his mouth to his neck. Shadow tilted his head to give him better access. His hands moved up from Sonic’s waist, sliding underneath his Letterman and to his back, affectionately circling under his spines. Sonic’s hands remained firmly in place on the hybrid’s hips as he brought his face back up to meet Shadow’s gaze. He stopped their movement as they both leaned forward, gently bringing their lips together.

There was no heat, no physical need in it. Simply warmth. A loving, pointless kiss. They floated alone in the world at that moment. It was wonderful.

Their faces separated naturally, Sonic looking like he was in a trance, and Shadow looking like he was staring at a work of art.

Shadow was the first to speak, barely above a whisper.

“You’ve got me on the hook, baby…”

“...That’s a good thing, right?”

Shadow laughed again- the most beautiful song Sonic had ever heard.

“I love you. I’m in love with you, is what I mean.”

Sonic absolutely beamed.

“I love you, too, sweetness.” He turned a term of endearment he’d heard Shadow use against him.

Shadow honest-to-God swooned.

The track finally faded out.

In the silence between songs, they suddenly heard a siren.

“Shit.”

“Oh, yeah, this is my  _ jam!”  _ Sonic whooped as Shadow teleported them back to the counter.

“It’s the heat! Snatch our kicks and let’s pop the clutch!”

Sonic laughed loudly. “What the fuck does that mean!?”

Shadow yanked his rental skates off and huffed. “Put your runners on, we’re peeling out!”

Sonic tilted his head again. Dammit, he didn’t have time to be adorable!

_ “Shoes! Let’s skedaddle!”  _ He yelled.

_ “Oh!” _ Realization finally dawned on Sonic, and he threw his skates off, jamming his shoes back on.

Shadow grabbed onto him and used Chaos Control, whisking them away moments before the doors were busted down.


End file.
